


A Captive Dragon

by TheWacoKid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam Taurus Being an Asshole, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blake Belladonna Didn't Leave The White Fang, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long Endgame, Blake Hates Adam Taurus, Captivity, Eventual Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Explicit Language, F/F, Family Secrets, Fluff, Forbidden Love, I love Ghira but it's for the sake of the story, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kidnapping, Lots of dialogue, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Minor Injuries, My First Fanfic, Restraints, Sun Wukong is in the White Fang, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWacoKid/pseuds/TheWacoKid
Summary: Yang Xiao Long was in her favorite coffee shop when she overhears a group of men planning to commit a murder for hire. Yang takes it upon herself to stop these men but in doing so gets kidnapped herself and is once again a prisoner of the White Fang Mob, the most powerful mob in Remnant. Maybe these old faces can tell her what really happened all those years ago.Rated-M just to be safe.I'll add more tags as I go.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Fanged Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first ever fanfic! This is straight-up converted from a script I had sitting in my documents from a writing class and I finally decided to do something about it. Woohoo. I feel bad about how I'm portraying Ghira in this, I absolutely love him so I'm not trying to bash him. Feel free to leave me suggestions on how I can do better because I'm not an expert. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Things to note: These characters are about ten years older than in canon. Italics are thoughts.

The smell of must and dampness registers first. The feeling of ropes keeping her tied to a chair and cloth tied around her mouth keeps her silent. Yang tries to crack open an eye when nausea hits her full force causing her to squeeze her eyes shut until the dizziness fades. When her head feels settled she tries again only to be met with darkness.

_Great, I’m tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged. What have you gotten yourself into this time Yang?_

A moment later she hears a steel door swing open on rusty hinges, the sound is almost enough to make her cringe. Heavy footsteps stop just before her figure and a rough hand tugs her blindfold and gag off. Yang blinks away the brightness and flexes her jaw before looking at the face of her kidnapper and _oh shit I am as good as dead._

A hulk of a Faunus sat before her, his piercing golden eyes studying every movement. His deep voice was raspier than Yang remembered but she still recognized him, Ghira Belladonna, a man you do not want to cross. Almost as if he read her thoughts, Ghira leaned forward into her space, and try as she might to lean back in her chair it was no use, and he spoke almost mockingly. “Do not worry. I’m not gonna hurt you as long as you don’t try to escape or scream. We should be good.” He ended with a wink. Yang’s face set in a dangerous dragon sneer, lilac eyes flashing something deadly she told him through clenched teeth. “You may not have hurt me, but your lackeys sure did!”

Ghira leans back into his seat once again, his muscular chest rumbling with a chuckle. “Yes, I heard they did quite a number on you Yang. I see that they gave you a black eye, a sprained wrist, a split eyebrow, and even a few scratches.”

She did not think he would still remember her, she hoped he would not as it would have made this a bit easier. She hopes her poker face is up to par as well as a voice that matches her conviction. She tells him with as much confidence as she can muster, “my name is not Yang. You must have me confused with someone else.”

Ghira rolls his eyes. Clearly, he was not falling for her pitiful strategy. “You cannot fool me, you’re Yang Xiao Long. I remember the day we found you on that little podunk island.” Yang’s nostrils flare, she never liked being reminded of her hometown or how it was taken from her by Ghira and the White Fang. Forgetting to keep her facade up, she snaps at him. “You mean kidnapped me!?”

Ghira smugly smirks, he knew that would fire her up and out her identity. “I prefer the term found. You know something, I almost didn’t recognize you. It has been, what, ten years?”

She decides there is no use lying, Ghira knows who she is and there is no way she can convince him otherwise. “Actually it has been ten years and nine months, but who’s counting,” Yang replies sarcastically. Ghira purses his lips and hums in thought, seemingly uncaring. “Either way, you look different, you look good, well besides that arm of yours.” He smirks in an infuriatingly arrogant manner.

Yang looks down at her right arm, the one not of flesh and blood but the one of metal and wires. Her thoughts flashback to memories of an arm broken by a madman, one of Ghira’s men. She squeezes her eyes shut trying to hold back the tears, she knows Ghira is trying to enrage her, trying to get under her skin and it is working. But Yang knows how to deal with these thoughts, she breathes deeply trying to calm down and not let her anger get her into trouble but damnit if she isn’t going to be a smartass about it.

“Oh, you mean healthy? Yeah, that is what happens when you are not beaten on a daily basis.” Yang says in a snarky and unbruised eye cold and hard. If looks could kill.

“Hmm” Ghira sniggers, “it was not every day.”

Yang seethes, she was losing her temper, she raises her voice to the point of almost shouting at him. “Pretty damn close, you fucking sadist!”

This invokes a hell of a reaction from Ghira. He swiftly stands to his full height, his lips pull back to reveal his sharp teeth, he growls in a way only a Faunus could. He bares his claws, another Faunus trait Yang supposes, and presses one deadly nail to her jugular. His threat is clear, ‘step out of line and I will slice your throat.’ Ghira growls out, “I would watch your mouth little girl. I can always get Adam to interrogate you.”

That was all it took for Yang to freeze. It was no secret to everyone in the White Fang what Adam had done to Yang or rather the final result of his cruelty. She lowered her gaze to the ground as she didn’t want Ghira to see the pain in her eyes or the slight shake of her arm held in place by the ropes. She gulped down a stone in her throat, she was not ready to face Adam and she did not think that she ever would be. She gulped down the stone in her throat. “He loathed me, you know that,” she whispered out.

Her reaction seemed to appease Ghira so he sat back down and sheathed his weapons. He got what he wanted, he wanted to see fear and sadness in his captives and break their will to fight. He wants to tear Yang down too and bringing up Adam’s name was the best way to do it.

“That is true. Damn, he was and still is head over heels in love with my girl. Either way, she is a fine wife for Adam. Strong, beautiful, she will make a fine leader,” he informed her, clearly proud of his daughter.

Yang’s head snapped back up with eyes wide in surprise. She gasped out, absolutely stunned. “She married Adam?!”

Ghira scoffed in response. “Of course she married Adam.”

Still not over the shock of this newfound information, Yang could not help but mutter under her breath. “Sounds like a load of bullshit.” She sincerely hoped Ghira didn’t hear her. Either he didn’t or he just did not care he asked her. “So Yang, are you married? Anyone special back home?”

 _What the hell is this question?_ “Why would I tell you?” is what came out of her throat.

Her response triggered another snigger out of Ghira, “I knew there wasn’t. There can’t be because nobody wants damaged goods. There is no way you could ever trust anyone because you are too broken.”

He seems to be well aware of Yang’s sore spots and he is persistent about punching every single one of them. Yang falls for his words yet again, she answers him vehemently. “And who says I can’t trust someone? Who says I can’t love? There is a lot you don’t know about me.” This is true he doesn’t know much about her but Yang knows he has a crazy good perception.

Ghira tilts his head back, nodding to himself, he agrees with her. “Fair enough, although there is one thing I am dying to know. How did you escape from your cell all those years ago?” He inquires as leans forward once again into her space.

Yang knew this question was coming, there’s no way it would not come up. She thought for a moment as she struggled to think of an acceptable answer that was not the truth. “I-” she starts when she is interrupted by the cell door opening to reveal another Faunus. This one with blonde hair and a monkey tail.

The other Faunus walks toward both of them briefly looking at Yang before focusing his gaze on his leader. The monkey Faunus speaks to Ghira in a hushed tone that Yang could barely make out. “Sorry to interrupt sir, but you are needed upstairs. Your wife is demanding your presence.”

Ghira turns to him, confusion was written across his face he asks the Faunus. “What? Why? What did I do?” The young man looked amused for a quick moment before replying. “Sir, it’s her birthday today. She was really looking forward to spending it with her family, including her husband.”

The White Fang leader’s eyes widened in horror, a look Yang did not think she would ever see across the face of a fearless man like Ghira. It seems even the most powerful of men are afraid of their wives, _that is comforting at least_ , Yang thinks. “Oh shit! I completely forgot! She is going to kill me!” Ghira stands swiftly making his way to the door determined to not get in any more trouble with his wife, when the other man calls out to him, “Sir would you like me to keep an eye on our once again prisoner?”

Ghira turns to look at the other Faunus and replies. “Yes, Sun, thank you. I have to go. It seems like we will have to continue this conversation another time. Yang, consider yourself lucky.” And with that slams the door shut, leaving Yang and Sun alone.


	2. Sun Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Thoughts are in italics.  
> Oh, and I made Beyonce a thing in this.

**Chapter 2: Sun Dragons**

Yang remembers Sun, she remembers his bright smile and easy-going friendly demeanor, he was the first ally she ever made while she was a prisoner. Appearance-wise he looks the exact same, right down to not buttoning up his white shirt. She does not know if being a Faunus makes him run warmer than humans do or if he was just crazy. She never understood why he joined the White Fang. Since the White Fang loathed the human race she thought every Faunus in the compound thought the same way, but Sun did not seem to. Sun was a good man and she has never seen an ounce of hate for her or other humans in his heart. 

Yang lets a small smile slip across her lips and greets her old goofy ally. “Hello, Sun.”

Sun responds with a stiff head nod. “Hello, Yang.” She winced at the way his voice ringed in her ears. His tone left much to be desired and it was almost like a punch to the gut. 

_Oh maybe he has changed, maybe he is not the same person that I remember._ Yang racks her brain for something clever to say but in the end, she settles for something boring but simple, “So, uh, how have you been?”

With the same stiffness and emotionless tone, so unlike the kind Sun she remembers but he still replies. “As well as I can.” 

_Oh brothers this stoic awkwardness will get us nowhere, but I have to say something_ , Yang thinks. She takes as deep of a breath as she can with constricting ropes. “Uh, Sun, I would like to thank you,” she says in a soft voice, she wants him to know that he helped her in this hellhole.

Sun did not seem to care as he scoffed. “For what?”

Yang does not want to be seen as vulnerable, at least not here, and not in front of a White Fang member because showing vulnerability here is like a death sentence, and it is seen as a weakness, one that cruel members love to exploit. She could not help her reaction so she once again hangs her head low, curls her fingers around the arms of the chair, her voice shakes and chest shudders, but she raises her eyes to meet his face. She softly tells him. “You know what.”

Maybe it was her broken-hearted tone or maybe he actually knows what she means or maybe Sun thought it was now safe enough to show her vulnerability without fear of punishment. But Sun finally turns to meet her eyes, she expects a cold and aloof look but instead is greeted with the Sun she remembers. His blue eyes are as soft and gentle as the grin on his handsome face. _Oh, thank goodness._

That same soft smile graces her with its presence as Sun kneels in front of her slumped form. He places his left hand on her shoulder and she tries desperately to draw strength from his touch. He swallows before taking a deep breath to answer his old friend. “I am not that kind of man, Yang. Just because I am the right-hand man of the most feared leader in Remnant does not mean that I am a monster who enjoys inflicting pain. I do what I need to in order to survive as a Faunus in this world.”

Yang lets out a small sniffle, she wishes he could get out of this predicament but she knows the Faunus do not have it easy outside of the White Fang. She knows the racism they face so of course, she knows where he is coming from. She looks at him in the eye to let him know she is sincere and honest when she tells him, “I guess I can understand that Sun. I have seen how the Faunus is treated outside of the White Fang, I understand why you would feel safe here.” 

Sun nods his head in acknowledgment of her statement, he was more than capable of taking care of himself outside of the compound but even then he would be denied basic service that humans take for granted. “Thank you, Yang. I know you know that not everyone in the White Fang is a heartless bastard. I remember you charmed the hell out of a few of us. They treated you better than some of the other humans.” She can tell Sun is trying to make light of the current situation, maybe even trying to get a chuckle out of her, but nothing about being a human captive to the White Fang can be described as ‘light.’ Yang pondered, _That’s probably what the Faunus have had to deal with every day at the hands of humans._

Yang shook her head harshly, she doesn't know how Sun could be so blind to her abuse.“I did not charm them, Sun. To be honest, I can’t tell you why the guards treated me better than the other prisoners, it is a miracle Tyrian never got to me. I saw him murder so many without hesitation but he hesitated around me. I could tell he wanted to hurt me, I could see it in his crazed beady little eyes, but he didn’t, why?” Yang was immensely curious as to why someone as blood-hungry as Tryian never laid a finger on her golden locks. 

The Faunus pursed his lips in thought, even bringing his hands to his face to cup his chin. His brows furrowed as ideas flying in his mind as to why Mr. Psycho Scorpion did not lay a finger on Yang. He looked off to the right side, trying to remember any information that could be of use. Sun was not high in the ranks back then as he was only a simple guard so he really was not kept in the loop. After a moment only one idea came to mind.

“The only thing I can think of is that Tryian was probably following orders. Tryian is insane but he is loyal to Ghira and the White Fang.” Sun shrugged satisfied with his answer. 

Apparently, Yang was not as satisfied with the answer as her blonde counterpart was as she could not wrap her head around this information. “So let me get this straight, I was so important to Ghira and the mob to warrant protection orders?” She asks incredulously.

Sun nods again absentmindedly. “You must have been really important in the eyes of Ghira. Enough to waste precious supplies on you for years. He would not do that if he did not think you were worth something.” Sun thinks back to Yang’s treatment, Yang was one of the few humans to receive any kind of medical attention.

“But what was so special about me? I was a regular fourteen-year-old girl even if I was a bit rebellious, and it’s not like my family were criminals. There is no way they should have caught the attention of Ghira Belladonna.” Yang scoffed. She did not mean to but her voice took on a more accusatory tone. 

Sun put his hands up in a placating gesture. “Again Yang, I do not know. It is probably best that you do not dig into this. It probably does not matter much now.” 

Her lilac eyes filled with apology, she didn't want him to think she was blaming him for her predicament. “I just...I’ve always wondered why. For years, I could never come up with a good enough reason. I want to go home Sun. I cannot go through this again. It will kill me. They will kill me this time, I am sure of it.” Her voice trembled and her throat felt constricted. She hated feeling like this like she was on the verge of breaking except she would not be able to piece herself together again.

“I won’t let them kill you, Yang.” Said Sun with all the confidence in the world. It relieved her consciousness just a little.

Yang didn’t say anything to Sun for a moment. Sure she had put trust in Sun in the past but she also doesn’t want him to be punished on her behalf. She could not ask that of him.

“You have much to live for Yang. You found a way to live a normal life after all that you went through. You eluded the White Fang for ten years.” Sun sounded so sure of himself like he did not even consider what being trapped here did to her mentality. She most definitely did not have a normal life, no one does after an experience like hers. She was not going to tell him this though. 

A loud scoff echoes against the concrete.“I would have continued to elude if I did not try to be a damn hero vigilante.” She almost seethed, Yang knows that if she just minded her own business she would not be in this situation.

The Faunus let out a light chuckle. “I heard that’s how we caught you! You were trying to stop some Belladonna men from taking that dirty banker.” 

She eyed Sun, studying him. _Does he think it's funny?_ Slowly so she can gauge his reaction to every word, she tells him.“I overheard them talking about murdering someone in the coffee shop. I had to at least try to stop them, I did not want whoever they took to end up going through what I went through. I couldn’t just do nothing!” 

Sun looks at her with a deadpan expression. “The difference between you and that banker is that he is no innocent man. And if I had a say, no one would have laid a finger on you back then, not even Adam. I know our morals can be grey, but most of us are good people. That man was committing some serious stuff. Plus some anonymous person paid us to take him out. Even when it doesn’t seem like it, nothing is personal in the White Fang. Everything we do is business.”

“So I was business?” The reveal of this new information was like a slap to the face. Yang couldn't believe her ears, she was business to them and nothing more. She didn't believe it since her time here felt incredibly personal.

“Must have been. White Fang doesn’t kidnap just for the hell of it. There is always a business-related reason behind it. At least according to Ghira.” As grey as the mob is, Sun was told this as he was moving up through the ranks. Most of the time it was that way, people who crossed the White Fang were dealt with accordingly. But he didn’t understand Yang’s situation, she didn’t seem to wrong the mob in any way and those who do know why they were there but she had no clue.

Brothers that made her sick to the stomach, anyone being used as a means to do business disgusted her. “Humans should not be used as a means to do business.”

A look full of sympathy laid bare on his face. ”I agree, but that is the way it is.” At this moment Sun’s phone went off, Beyonce’s “Single Ladies” echoing against the concrete. He pulls his cell phone out of his back pocket, looking at the name flashing across the screen, and gives Yang an apologetic smile before turning his back and answering the call. Yang would have guessed that Beyonce would be Sun’s thing, he definitely gives off the vibe.

“Hello? Yes sir I’m still down here. Right now? Okay, I will be there in a few, see you soon. Goodbye, sir.” _Ghira must need him._ Sun ends his call with Ghira and faces Yang again but does not speak, she notices his brows furrow and his lips purse, he looks like he is deep in thought. Yang clears her throat in order to get his attention. Sun looks startled for a second like he forgot Yang was even in the room. 

“So, um, you have to leave huh?” Yang says hesitantly and slowly, she wants him to say no, that he does not have to go, that he can keep her company. Sun can tell what she’s thinking, he doesn’t want to leave her alone either but he does not have a choice as right-hand man.

He nods to her. “Yep he needs me, brothers know what for. I mean he is eating dinner with his family so I am not sure why I’m needed but duty calls.” Sun says before pivoting on his foot and walking towards the door. Even though she was disappointed that he had to leave, Yang could not help but take a jab at him. She faked a serious look before calling out to him. “Wait wait Sun before you leave I have one more question.” 

With his hand on the steel handle, he swivels his head to answer her. One of his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner.“Yes?” 

Yang’s mock seriousness drops into something more light and teasing. “Are you a single lady?” 

“Oh haha, for your information I am actually the one snatching up all the single ladies.” Sun winks with the biggest shit-eating grin. Yang actually manages a small laugh at his retort. Even though this moment of banter may have lightened up the heaviness in her chest just a tad, the thought of being alone again was just as painful as her current injuries.

“Hey I know you don’t really want to be alone right now and if I could stay I would. I will be back as soon as I can. Okay?” 

She doesn’t even look at him when she sadly nods. “Okay.” 

Sun shoots her a sad smile before opening and closing the heavy door. Now Yang is left to the mercy of her thoughts and emotions and none are positive. Talking with Sun was able to keep her mind off the pain of her injuries but when that distraction left, her mind focused back on the pain even if it was a dull throb by now. Yang’s exhausted body slumped as far forward as the ropes would allow her to, only to jerk back upright when the restraints scraped her bruised collarbone, again and again. All night, Yang spent tied to that chair and she was sure her wrists were rubbed raw from the rough rope. It is not exactly a prime sleeping position so Yang slipped in and out of consciousness, but she fought to stay awake since she was pretty sure she had a concussion. She had a feeling she was not going to be receiving any type of medical anytime soon. It was impossible to focus on her surroundings, everything sounded far away and muffled, from the cell door opening to the echoing footsteps stopping in front of her tied form. She blinked her eyes open trying to focus on her vision (which a little difficult when one of them was swollen shut) and hearing. Her vision finally focuses on a pair of worn black boots. 

_Wait I know those boots! No, no, no, please brothers, no!_ Yang thought desperately, she was praying her tired mind was playing cruel tricks on her but no matter how many times she blinked the boots would not disappear. Then she heard it, that sickeningly calm voice that insinuated nothing but evil and resentment. Adam Taurus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but I really thought that that was a good place to end it. I'm almost done with the next chapter, we finally get to see Blake yayyy. Also, I just think I'm really funny, I can't stand writing pure angst so I just had to put some humor in there.


End file.
